Killing Death
by Echoed Whispers
Summary: Meet Edward; serial killer. At only seventeen years old, he has mastered the art taking human life. Enter Bella, inocent bystandar. When these two cross paths, not only will sparks fly, but so will the blood of their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Water cascaded down the shower curtain in elegant spirals, sliding over the pristine white tiles to finally land on the desiccated corpse lying fully clothed and face down in the stream. Fog swirled around the room in a ghostly mist, fanning along the mirror to expel itself through the open door. Heat and moisture made the air thick, muggy, like it could no longer bare its own weight.

Jacob Black studied the scene, going through the motions like an experienced mortician. The body didn't disrupt his natural smile, nor did it occur to him to put down his coffee and breakfast sandwich as forensics swept the room for evidence. He simply waited to see the girls face. Taking a sip of his coffee, he winced, not realizing until that moment he had forgotten sugar. He checked his watch, the digital timer reading 5:30am. With a heavy sigh he took another drink of his coffee, knowing that despite the taste it would help him stay awake.

Patience paid off in the end and, as he finished his sandwich, one of the forensic team members motioned for him to move the body face up. Setting his coffee on the bathroom counter, Jacob went to turn off the water. When the fiery stream was no longer in the way, he carefully extended his gloved hands and touched the shoulder of the dead girl. Gripping her body firmly, he gently rolled her over onto her back, gasping at what he saw. The words "Whoever so reads this will be next" were cut sharply down her face, neck, and chest.

For the first time in eleven years on the job, Jacob froze.

Forensics swooped over the body like vultures ready for a feast, bypassing John when he did not move away. He could not look away from the curved writing that adorned the girls flesh. Her russet brown hair, wet and flowing over her body, her pale skin marred by both the hot water and the words, called to him like no other had before.

He knew who had done this.

Without so much as a glance backward, he stood and walked rigidly out of the bathroom, leaving his coffee on the counter.

"Mr. Black?" one of the newbie's, John, asked as Jacob made his exit, "Do you think I might be able to go in there and examine the body? I know I'm new, but I would like to get used to this sort of thing."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jacob admired the young man's courage and willingness to help. Distractedly he waved the young man into the bathroom, foregoing signing out and deciding to go straight to his car. As he walked out of the house, he stared thoughtfully at the innocuous looking neighborhood. White picket fences, pale blue house, and golden retrievers seemed to be the norm; even for the house that had just experienced a murder.

How many other people would die? he wondered.

Digging his keys out of his pocket, John strode to his plain black car and unlocked it. A sharp pain in his head caused him to pause as he opened his door. Gripping his head tightly, he waited for the moment his sudden headache would pass. For long seconds he forgot where he was, not realizing how long he had been standing there. The pain receded, leaving him shaken and sweaty. He carefully got into the car.

A piece of paper sat on his dashboard.

Jacob froze for the second time that night. Slowly, cautiously, he reached for the paper, already knowing what it was. A note stared back at him in the same, all too familiar writing that adorned the girls flesh.

_Jacob-_

_I regretfully inform you that you are the next to die. There can be no exceptions, no rule breaking. You made these boundaries, John, now you have to live with the consequences. Finding me will not stop it. I will strike one last time, ending this game with you._

One. One more person would fall. And it would be him. Despite his own rules, he had to try and stop this, hoping against all hope he was wrong

BPOV

The woods had always been a safe place, somewhere I could go in order to think, to feel what I actually wanted to feel for once. It wasn't like my life was horrible or anything. I fed Charlie, my dad, on a daily basis and took care of my mom as best I could when I was here in Forks and she was in Florida. I just felt so _bored. _I had always been an adventurous spirit, but that spirit was tamed when I had to grow up and raise my mom. So here, in the woods, I felt like I could let myself imagine, if only for an hour, that my life wasn't so boring.

What struck as me as odd, though, was that an ominous chill seemed to emanate form the tree's this night. I pulled my hoodie tighter around me, ignoring my basic human instinct to run. The night breeze blew my mahogany hair back and out of my face, carrying with it the smell of pine and the recent rain. A smile graced my lips as I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

But it wasn't a wolf. . .

I froze mid-step, tripping myself on a tree root. My hands hit the ground first and I knew by the sharp tug I felt that they were bleeding. I groaned inwardly as my face hit the bush in front of me, hiding me from the rest of the forest. I felt queasy as the smell of salt and metal hit my nose, but I forced myself not to concentrate on that.

Someone had screamed. And it sure as hell wasn't a wolf.

Not moving from my position on the ground, I listened intently to the forest around me. Was I just imagining things? It wouldn't have been the first time. But I could have sworn I heard a decidedly female scream. I shook my head, almost laughing to myself at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here I was, bleeding and hunched over on the forest floor in a black hoodie and the stupid tight jeans Alice made me wear today for school. So not appropriate for evening strolls in the woods.

And then I heard the scream again.

My heart sputtered to a stop, then picked up the pace double time. The scream was closer, and I could hear the pounding of feet hitting the earth. What in the hell was going on? I quickly scrambled up and pressed myself further into the bush, peeking through the branches and completely ignoring the urge to just get the hell out of there. Two people burst through the trees, mere feet from my frozen form. One was a guy, the other was a girl. I caught a brief glimpse of the girls petrified, tear stained face before she was tackled to the ground.

I was too stunned to move. I knew I should have helped, or at least ran away to get help, but I was frozen in confusion, fear, and…. anticipation.

I was fascinated as I watched the two bodies struggle. Moreover, I was appalled that I was actually sitting here, watching someone trying to kill someone else, because I clearly recognized the intent to kill in the guy's body. I stared at what I could see of him; his bronze hair, his toned body, the way he moved with such grace. I felt completely safe, for some inexplicable reason, even though I knew I should be running away screaming.

I heard something snap, bringing me back to the present. The sound echoed into the now shockingly quiet forest; as if the creatures knew what had just happened. In sick fascination, I watched the bronze-haired man take out a knife and carve into the girl's skin. I wanted to see what he was doing, what he was writing. I wanted to know what he was thinking, his reason behind the kill.

And suddenly I felt very sick.

I was witnessing a murder, and yet I could not bring myself to care about the victim. Instead, all I could think about was the murderer, his innate charisma, the way my body called to him, his ridiculously messy bronze hair. I couldn't even see what he looked like, and he seemed so familiar. Nausea built in my throat, both from the murder I had just seen and from the way I was reacting to the killer. My heart pounded, my breathing was shallow, my skin tingled and I had to clench my knees together to keep myself from moaning. How could a man do this to me without even knowing I existed?

How sick was I?

Finally unable to take it, I stood, alerting the bronze-haired man to my presence. Our gazes locked and, even though shadows fell over his face, I could not escape the intensity of his eyes. I felt his scorching stare all the way down in my soul. I wanted to go to him. That want made me turn the other way and run.

I heard him pursuing me and tried not to fall on my ass. I needed to get away from this, I had to. But it was pointless to run. He caught up to me quickly and suddenly there was a hand around my waist, hot breath at my ear, and a sharp knife at my throat.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a soft, velvety voice whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered and found myself leaning into his touch. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that the forest is no place for little girls at night?"

"I'm not a little girl." I couldn't help but speak to him. I wanted to hear his voice again.

The hand at my waist moved upwards, sending shivers and heat in its wake. He continued until he was gently cupping my breast. I gasped at the sensation. I hadn't even been kissed before and now some murderer was getting to second base. Why was I letting this happen?

I arched into the touch anyway.

"It seems you aren't. My mistake," his husky voice murmured.

Then, he wasn't there anymore.

I stumbled forward and turned quickly, watching in shock as he walked calmly through the dense forest. I stood there, unsure of what to do. I was beyond the point of running. I had already made contact. He turned to look at me and I about fainted. His face was beautiful, if a guy could be such a thing. Piercing jade eyes twinkled in amusement back at me; a smirk lit his face, accentuating his delicious jaw line. I finally knew why he seemed so familiar.

It was Edward Cullen, resident bad boy of Forks High School.

"You going to help me or what?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Unable to stop myself, I nodded once and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

_The room was dark, save for a small lamp on a wooden desk shining dimly. It hid his face in shadows, making it impossible to discern his features._

"_I have another one for you," he said to me, shadows keeping him in darkness. I ran a hand nervously through my bronze hair, making it stick out even more. I really needed to quite that habit._

"_Who is she?" I asked, wanting to get our meeting over with. If I had a job, I needed to get it done as quickly as possible. After all, I was only seventeen. I needed to finish my homework._

"_I never said it was a female," he chuckled with amusement, pleased with my intuitiveness. I was good at reading people. Hell, he was so obvious I could practically read his mind._

"_You wouldn't be so happy if it was a guy, we both know that," I sighed, getting impatient now. My hand went to my hair again before I could stop it. "Now who is she?"_

_From the shadows, I could see him lean forward. His face was still obscured, but I didn't miss the white gleam of his teeth as he smiled. For me, it was threatening. He was another predator, and older than me by at least a few decades. If we ever came to a fight, I might have youth and strength on my side, but he had the experience. I only took up his work a year ago, which meant I was the rookie. I knew I was testing his patience by being irritable, but it was fucking one o' clock at night. Still, I took a deep breath, relaxed, and put on an easy, cocky smile. _

_I could feel him approve of my compliance._

"_Her name is Chloe Sanders. She isn't a local here in our precious town of Forks, but you will have to kill her here anyway, then transport the body to this address," he slid a piece of paper across the desk. I looked at it once. _

771 Courtney Trails Drive, Seattle, Washington.

_Hmm, I would need to go on a road trip . . ._

"_Why do you want her dead? What did she do?" I looked up from the paper, trying to see his face_

"_She didn't do anything. I am trying to get the attention of a certain . . . someone," he replied coolly, leaning back in his chair._

_I nodded once and stood. He was done with me. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. Pausing, I looked back, smiling devilishly. I wanted him to know he couldn't mess with me, that one day I would add him to my list of victims. He knew it, I knew it, and so there was no point in hiding it. The bastard murdered my family. For that I feared, hated, and respected him. _

"_I know who you are after, Aro. You better not fuck this up."_

_With a decidedly predator grin, I slammed the door on his still form._

I fingered the knife in my pocket, listening to Chloe Sanders drone on about something completely trivial. I had met her a few hours ago. Apparently she was visiting Forks and tonight she was supposed to be going home. As far as anyone else knew, she was in her little convertible driving back to Seattle, not on a 'date' with her killer. It all seemed extremely convenient and was no doubt planned by Aro.

We were sitting in the forest that seemed to engulf the small town. I brought along a picnic basket to keep up the date charade. I was still slightly amazed that girls didn't run from me. I knew they felt danger when they saw me, but they tended to get side tracked by my looks. Typical vain girls….

I checked my watch, noting the time was 11:39. I was going to wait until twelve, but this girl would _not _shut up.

"As fascinating as this story is," I interrupted her, "I'm afraid I have to do something."

Chloe looked confused, her mouth still hanging open from her previous sentence. I didn't register her features; it was easier that way, and pulled out the hunting knife from my pocket. Her eyes went big and she screamed bloody murder. Faster than I expected, she was on her feet and running. I sighed and detached myself from the situation as I pocketed the knife and ran after her. This wasn't something I enjoyed, but nor was it something I hated. It was just… a thing, like doing dishes or brushing your teeth. But I still understood that the world would have one less individual. It was a waste.

When she heard me pursuing her, she screamed again. I picked up the pace, not wanting her to alert the locals and get me arrested. I didn't need Aro bailing me out again for messing up. Once was enough. I caught up to her in a small clearing and tackled her to the ground. In the back of my head, I felt someone watching me, but I wrote it off as adrenaline. My heart was pumping, my muscles flexed as Chloe struggle vainly to survive.

I did it quickly.

Her neck snapped, and I felt the bone break. With any luck, she didn't feel a thing. I came back to myself then. I was no longer the killer, I was Edward. A warped, twisted version of myself, but it was me none the less. Now I had to clean up. I took the knife and started carving into the girl's flesh the message Aro wanted me to write. I, of course, copied his handwriting so it would seem like he did it. This is what Aro wanted. He wanted the detective to come after him.

And still, I felt like someone was watching. My senses were on high alert and my body was strung tight, both from my pounding heart and from paranoia. I heard branches rustle and looked up in time to meet the eyes of a girl. She looked confused. I knew she had watched me kill Chloe, and from the look on her face I could tell she was going to run. I felt my mouth water as I noticed her supple curves and grudgingly admitted to myself that I was a creature of instinct and carnal feelings, and whoever this girl was, was bringing out the predator in me. But it was different from the killing one. I wanted to protect this girl.

Too bad I would have to kill her.

Like a doe on the run, she took off. I leaped up and went after her, watching her lithe form maneuver the through the trees. I hated the thought of having to kill her. I wanted her. Exactly what that want entailed I didn't know, but when I finally caught her, I knew I couldn't do it, no matter how much trouble I could get in. My hands were at her waist, pinning her soft body to my hard one. I could smell freesia and strawberries coming off her skin. I spoke before I could think to do anything else.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I said softly, trying not to scare her away. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that the forest is no place for little girls at night?"

"I'm not a little girl," she whispered, her voice surprisingly strong. I was intoxicated by her, body, sent, and sound.

Before I could stop myself, one of my hands traveled up her body. I felt her shiver against me, but I couldn't tell if it was one of fear or pleasure. Still, I continued to feel her soft curves until I cupped her breast. She was, in fact, not a little girl. I smirked at her wit and at the way she arched into my touch. She was so damn responsive. I felt back in control now, no longer worried.

"It seems you aren't. My mistake," I whispered huskily in her ear, delighting in the small gasp I got. I let her go and stepped back, walking back through the forest and leaving her to come after me. I heard her stumble and turn and, before I could help myself, I looked back at her.

I almost lost it again.

She was beautiful. Large, deep brown eyes, long mahogany hair that cascaded down her back. She was pale, and rather short. Her lips were full and slightly parted, making me want to go back to her. There was innocence about her as well, an innocence that made me feel powerful and weak all at the same time. Moreover, I knew her. I never saw her so close before, but she went to my school. She was in my biology class. She was Isabella Swan.

"You going to help me or what?" I asked, amusement evident in my voice.

Without waiting for her response, I went back to my victim. I heard her follow and grinned. She was an odd one if she actually wanted to help me. Then again, she probably thought I was going to kill her. I finished my work, trying to ignore Bella as much as possible. I felt her gaze on me the entire time. When I was ready, I turned to her.

"Take her legs, love. We need to move her," I was curious to see how she would react. To my surprise, she merely nodded and did as I asked. I grabbed Chloe's arms and proceeded through the forest to my Volvo. The trunk was already open, so we just placed her inside. When the trunk was closed again, I turned to Isabella.

"Why did you kill her?" she asked, curiosity the only emotion in her voice. She didn't seem afraid of me, but she did look slightly sick. I wondered if she thought she was going to be next. I would have to remedy these thoughts later, as long as she didn't say anything about this night to anyone. I didn't want to kill her. At least not yet. However, I knew it was too much of a liability to keep her alive for too long. I would need to feed my curiosity quickly and then move on.

I smirked at her, then leaned in to whisper in her ear the answer to her question.

"Orders." I leaned back, catching the look of surprise and lust on her face. My smirk grew and I let my hand brush against her cheek. I reveled in her small gasp at the contact. "I shall see you at school, love. Be safe." I wanted to add "And run from me as fast as you can because I will end you," but refrained.

With that, I turned, got in my Volvo, and drove away, leaving her stunned.

I only stayed long enough to place the note in his car and watch him read it. I needed to make sure he knew it was Aro. When I confirmed that the detective understood, I sent a text to Aro telling him his plan was working so far. I drove off, thinking about how I was going to kill the bastard. If I was going to do it, I needed to do it before the detective found him. If Aro killed the cop, he would run and I wouldn't be able to find him. Aro wasn't stupid; he knew of my intents the minute he took me under his wing when I was fifteen. But now that Isabella was in the picture, I needed to make sure she was safe from Aro until I knew exactly what the hell to do with her.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wondering how in the hell I was going to keep Isabella a secret from Aro, not to mention the fact that I still needed to talk to her about the whole 'witnessing me killing someone and then helping me move the body' thing. Oh, and I needed to plan her murder so no one, not even Aro, would know I had killed her myself. Could my life get any more complicated?

Yes. Yes it could . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**BPOV**_

_My heart pounded against my chest, straining to be free from whoever was chasing me. Trees blurred past me and swayed, dreamlike, against the vermillion sky. It was like someone took a knife and cut open the heavens. Someone who used to be a god, but had fallen so far. . . I felt a presence gaining behind me and picked up speed. I had to get away; I had to stop this before it went too far._

_By this time, my breathing had turned to panting and I could no longer feel my legs. Blood trickled from somewhere on my head and I hastily wiped at it. I felt an unfamiliar weight in my pocket and, in confusion, I slowed down enough to reach in and retrieve the foreign object. It was a hunting knife. Upon seeing it, I completely stopped in my tracks. I heard the person chasing me slow and approach as I stared at the sharp object in my hand. A hand came out and grabbed my wrist and, on instinct, I spun around and plunged the knife into the person up to the hilt and twisted._

_Green eyes, the same green as the forest around me, stared back at me in confusion from a god-like face._

_"B-Bella?" Edward rasped before he fell to the ground in a pool of blood._

The consistently annoying beeping of my alarm clock woke me up with a start. I sat up quickly, getting dizzy in the process, and held my hand to my heart. The dream. . . It was always the same dream. I killed Edward and, when I woke up, I was so disgusted with myself that I puked. I had a fun time explaining that one to Charlie. This time, when the bile started to rise, I stubbornly held it down and waited until my breathing slowed and my heart rate returned to normal.

Today was Monday, and I had yet to see or hear from Edward Cullen. Groaning to myself, I swung shaking legs over the edge of my bed and proceeded to get ready for school. I looked at the outfit Alice had said I should wear for today, and then chose an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I felt too sick to pretend I felt pretty anyway.

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before I went out to my monster of a truck and drove to school. I expected the drive would calm me, but it only meant I was that much closer to seeing Edward again. Thinking of him made my mind wander to the body of the girl that I had helped move. Bile threatened to push up through my throat again, but stayed down. I couldn't believe I had touched a dead body. I couldn't believe I hadn't turned Edward into the police. I couldn't believe a lot of things.

I had reached the school parking lot and just sat with my car turned off. Alice would find me soon enough and only then would I be able to face the students of Forks High School haunted with the knowledge that a murder took place over the weekend.

"Bella! What are you doing in that outfit! I thought I told you to wear the purple shirt and the skinny jeans!" I heard Alice whine. I winced slightly, took a deep breath, put on a smile, and stepped out of the truck.

"Sorry Al, I felt really sick this morning and couldn't bring myself to puke on such a pretty shirt," I told her, which served as a partial truth.

Alice looked at me thoughtfully and nodded in understanding.

"Good thinking! That shirt cost me almost fifty buck!" Alice exclaimed, and I smiled slightly at her ability to always see the lighter side of things.

I had been so busy looking for Edward that I never realized Alice had walked me to my class and had already left. I frowned. She would know something was up if I didn't at least try to act normally. Looking around the hallway again, I sighed. No Edward.

This was going to be a long day.

By the time I was driving home, I had given up all hope of finding Edward. At first, I didn't understand why I needed to see him so badly, but then I realized how many questions he had left unanswered. It was no longer about seeing him just so I knew he was okay, it was so I could at least understand why he did what he did and why I shouldn't tell anyone. I mean, he had committed murder, something that was as serious as that deserved some kind of closure on my part. Furthermore, was he really just going to let the police chief's daughter run around knowing that he had killed a girl? If I was him, I would be planning a way to kill me, to cover my tracks. Why he hadn't done it in the woods was beyond me, but I highly doubted Edward wanted me alive for much longer. I gulped at the thought.

When I made it into my driveway, I turned off the car and sat in silence, unmoving. The girl's face appeared in my head again: pale skin and long russet hair. I never got to see the words written on her skin, and I found I didn't want to know. The night kept playing in my head, over and over. I hated touching the body, I hated that he had killed her, I hated that I had helped him.

I hated that I didn't hate him for it.

Sighing dejectedly, I gathered my backpack and keys and proceeded into the house. By now I was on auto pilot. I sat at the kitchen table and did homework until four o' clock. After, I started preparing dinner for Charlie so it would be ready by five. As I was cutting the chicken I looked out the kitchen window and stared aimlessly at the forest line. Suddenly, bronze flashed through the trees and I abruptly brought the knife down. Pain laced itself along my wrist and I snapped my gaze down from the window. After seeing the red drops of blood fall on the counter top, my vision pixilated and I stumbled back to the sink. Sweat formed along my forehead as I cleaned the cut with shaking hands. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I noticed that the cut wasn't deep. I got the first aid kit and wrapped it up and tried to calm my pounding heart.

After I felt steady, I looked out the window, but the bronze color was gone.

When Charlie came home I was marginally composed. At the very least, I managed to make normal conversation.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called from the doorway as I was putting the food on the table, "How was your day?"

"It was tiring," I replied honestly. No need to lie if I didn't have to. "How was yours?"

Charlie came into the kitchen then and inhaled a big whiff of the food and smiled.

"We got a couple complaints about some college guys vandalizing the trees outside of the forest, but other than that nothing happened. I see you made the chicken casserole!"

I smiled at Charlie's enthusiasm for my cooking and just nodded. I turned and opened the fridge to get some milk when Charlie spoke again.

"You seem a little pale, Bells? You feeling alright?"

I turned and nodded mutely.

"I cut myself today," I told him, holding up my wrist as I poured us a glass of milk with my other hand.

"You have to be careful, kid. You're going to kill yourself cooking for me one of these days."

Yeah, that is if Edward decided to keep me alive long enough to do so. . .

**Unknown POV**

"Listen, Edward. It doesn't matter if he is trying to contact the detective. You cannot, and I mean cannot go after him right now," I warned the dunder head. The boy was seriously hell bent on revenge.

When Edward had figured out who I was and came running to me for advice, I couldn't refuse him. He had been broken after his first couple kills. I myself had never had to deal with the actual act of killing, but I understood to some degree what he was going through. Edward, to this day, wasn't a killer. He was too kind for it. It took me two weeks and some of my best men to repress his protective instinct. I hated doing it, too. I made him emotionless, but he had to survive this world long enough to get out of it. I had no such luxury, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him waste himself.

"You realize that if he gets to the detective he will run, right?" Edward hissed at me, towering over head.

I sighed and shook my head.

"He isn't even in Forks yet. There is no reason to strike now! Why do you feel the need to do this so suddenly?"

I saw Edward look away from me and shrink back into his seat. My eyes narrowed as I saw his expression soften. Never had I seen that look on his face. Not even before he became the husk that he was now. It was almost like he was coming back to himself. Was there someone he met? A girl maybe? God, one could hope.

"Never mind. You're right," he shook his head, seeming to get rid of whatever tender emotion had taken over him so suddenly. "I will give you the information when I get it from Aro. I know you want him gone as much as me, and I promise you I will be the one to personally wipe him off the face of this earth."

I was suddenly sad. How much more of himself could Edward loose for this? How much more was left for Aro to take? Instead of voicing my thoughts, I nodded and smiled kindly at him. If anyone could figure out a way to kill that bastard, it was Edward. I watched him slink, like a cat, out of my "office."

Where he was going I had no idea; all I knew was that I was going to lose him if things didn't get better soon.

**BPOV**

As I was cleaning up dinner I felt a little lighter. I had no idea why, but I wasn't going to question it. I even watched the game a little with Charlie. At about ten o' clock, I decided to go to bed and try to get some rest for the next day. It was as I was going up the steps that Charlie said something that made my blood run cold.

"Oh, by the way, Bells, one of my old buddies' son, Jacob, is going to be staying with us for a while," Charlie commented, obviously happy, "Said something about a murder case up in Seattle that involved a girl with words cut into her skin. Jacob thinks that he can find a lead here in little old Forks. I told him he wouldn't find anything but the boy insisted! So he will coming up sometime this weekend."

I hummed an affirmative weakly, my stomach doing little flips as I ascended the stairs. The man investigating Edward's murder would be staying at my house. Could things get any more complicated?

Yes. Yes they could. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown POV

"I don't care if it takes two days or two years! I want it done! And I swear to God, if you even so much as step on my carpet with those filthy shoes I will personally send someone out to kill you!" I yelled at the kneeling and bleeding man in front of me, flailing my arms in unnecessary spirals. I swear, where did I get such lazy henchmen? I worked in the murder business, for Christ's sake! If you were lazy, you died!

Maybe I was going soft. . .

I cursed softly and spun on my heel, walking back up the stairs of my enormous house. I didn't need this happening, not when Jacob was coming. I had received the call from the agency not long ago about his soon-to-be arrival. I knew he would be coming soon, but this soon? Angrily, I punched the wall of the hallway leading to my office before I stormed in and started throwing papers around. I could still smell Edward on the air in here; that was how soon I got the message. I was stressed, I was pissed, and still no one could do a damn thing I said correctly, the first time. I sighed dejectedly and slid into my overly stuffed chair, bringing my chunky, leather boot encased feet onto my desk, not caring if I got blood on my papers.

Kicking the living shit out of your henchmen didn't relieve as much stress as one might think. . .

Still, I had things to do. And no matter how much I might have cared for Edward, I couldn't let this go on much longer. No one knew the truth, not even Edward. Hell, not even Aro had the whole story, which had to be a miracle in and of itself. Looking around my office now, I couldn't help but wonder how I had gotten here, how I had fallen so far and helped so few.

Setting my shoulders resolutely, I decided once and for all I would no longer bow to this world. I didn't know what happened between when Edward left and now, but with all the shit being placed so recently on my plate, I had to try.

Edward be damned.

EPOV

I was staring at her window.

I hadn't actually planned to see her so soon, even though I knew that I should have confronted her as soon as I'd gotten back to Forks. A part of me was scared (though I would never admit it) that she would be afraid of me. I honestly wasn't so sure if I could survive that.

_Man up, Cullen. You need to stop being a girl and grow some balls._

I growled and reached for the lowest branch of the tree that led to her window. I admit, I stalked her private records to find her house. I have some serious connections. I pushed my stalker tendencies out of my head as I climbed noiselessly up the tree. Wasn't it bad enough I killed people without adding crazy stalker to the list? When I reached the top of the tree and could see her through the window, my breath stilled as my heart rate sped up. She was in tiny shorts, her long, pale legs moving as she paced back and forth. She wore an off the shoulder baggy shirt in a soft blue color that complemented her skin beautifully. I could see an expanse of smooth shoulder and collar bone that led to her flawless neck and jaw line. I groaned silently, staring at the one thing that could literally bring me to my knees. And here I was, being a stalker and getting a hard on watching her flail her arms as she talked to herself.

In one swift move I opened her window (which was unlocked thankfully) and slid into her room. Her entire body whipped around, her mouth open and ready to scream. When she saw it was me, all her breath escaped in a loud whoosh and her impossibly dark brown eyes widened even more. I smirked, sticking my hands in my pockets and attempted to subtly shift my . . . ah . . . member.

"Talking to yourself now, are we, Isabella?" I chuckled and leaned against the wall next to the window.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking like an utterly adorable fish. The surprise on her face was quite evident.

"Bella," she breathed, shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I like to be called Bella."

Bella. My smirk grew as well as my . . . member.

"_Bella,_" I corrected myself, letting her name roll of my tongue with all the sensuality and adoration that it deserved. I watched in amused pleasure as her mouth parted slightly and she shivered.

_ So damn responsive . . ._

After a moment of silence, Bella seemed to gather her thoughts and glared at me. _Okay, not what I was expecting, but at least she isn't running away._

"Where the hell were you today?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at me. "I don't know what you are up to, Edward, but you can't just avoid someone who witnessed you . . . _murdering_ someone."

I winced at her words and looked away from her glare.

_She has a point, dumbass. You ditched her. _

I told the annoying voice in my head to shut the hell up and looked at Bella again, ready to explain.

_Explain what? You are a murderer, Cullen. There isn't much of a mystery here. . ._

"I know, Bella. And I am sorry. I had some ..." I paused, looking up at her, trying to choose the right word, "..._things_ to take care of before I could come and see you."

She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, making her breast push together. She was braless this evening. I fought back a groan and the urge telling me to go and hold her breast in place of her bra. They needed support, right?

"Fine, but we still need to talk," Bella sighed, going over to sit on the edge of her bed. She fingered the hem of her tiny shorts, and I saw her blush and look away like she just realized her attire. She shifted, embarrassed, and her unnecessary modesty was both endearing and hot as all hell.

"Well, talk away," my voice came out husky and low, making her blush intensify.

"I w-wanted to asked s-some questions," she stuttered, looking up at me through those ridiculously long lashes. I waited patiently for her to proceed, willing myself not to sit beside her. I knew if I was anywhere close to her skin my mouth would be everywhere . . . and I mean _everywhere._

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly, keeping those damn eyes on mine the entire time. I was the one who had to look away from her again in shame.

I couldn't tell her why, though. Not the real truth, not the story that would make her a target for Aro. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to her either.

"It's a little complicated, Bella. Believe me when I say I don't enjoy it, but I don't hate it either." I struggled, trying to find the right words to convince her that I wasn't a complete monster. My throat burned and my eyes stayed trained on her faux wood floor. "I- I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this.

"Two years ago my parents were . . . murdered." I shuddered, images of their mangled bodies strewn across stairs invading my mind. I remember finding my dad's leg in the kitchen next to the right half of my mom's torso. "The man who did it did it for fun. It was a game to him, a game of cat and mouse. I was supposed to be next, but, for some reason, he gave me another choice."

An image of Aro, two years younger, smiling and extending his hand toward me as a peace offering, flickered next. I shivered, suddenly fifteen again and in that damn house. I told Bella as much as I thought was safe, forgoing the use of names and locations.

"At first, I wanted him to kill me. I wanted him to end it so I could see my parents again. He had other plans though. Eventually, I took him up on his offer and he trained me to be like him. Trained me to be a monster. I don't plan on staying like this, though. I want to kill him; I want to make him suffer, but I need his skills to do that. So, for two years now, I have been doing his damn dirty work just so I can be ready for when the time comes."

I heard Bella gasp softly, but couldn't stop talking. It was like everything was just pouring out of me and I couldn't control it. I didn't even bother try to gauge Bella's reactions. I didn't see her, I only saw _him._

"The first time I did it, the first time I killed someone, I got sick everywhere. It was sloppy, and I did more pain to my victim than I had originally wanted to. My. . . boss ended up having to bail me out of my mess because I botched the job so bad. It took me almost three months to speak to him again, and even then I was afraid. My boss, I think, took pity on me because all the people since that moment I have killed have been criminals, people who hurt other people. Rapists and muggers and murderers, I killed them all. Completely ended their lives in one final stroke.

"After a while, none of it affected me. I didn't get sick anymore, I didn't have nightmares anymore. Hell, I haven't really felt anything in a long time. But now, I don't have to do it anymore. My chance is coming and I can get the bastard. _I don't have to hurt people anymore."_

I whispered the last part and met Bella's eyes for the first time since starting my story. I thought I would see fear, maybe disgust. But what I got wasn't even pity. She looked at me, obviously concerned, but I saw admiration and determination set deeply into her eyes. She looked so brave and strong and I wanted to keep her with me forever if only to see her look at me like that again.

"How many, Edward?" she asked softly, her shoulders set and prepared to receive my answer. I paused before I answered.

"Seven in the course of two years. It will be eight if you want to count my . . . boss."

Her shoulders relaxed and she looked relieved. Was she expecting more? I almost chuckled.

Almost.

We sat in silence for a while, looking at each other. I felt better than I had in years and, weirdly, an odd feeling welled into my chest and went to the tips of my fingers. I couldn't place it, but it made me feel . . ._good._

Finally, I couldn't take our separation any longer and, in two long strides, I was sitting with her on her bed and pulled her body against mine. I felt her inhale sharply and stiffen before she relaxed and snuggled into my chest. I pulled her legs into my lap, letting the electricity between us flow erotically. I ran my nose up and down the column of her neck, feeling her acceptance of me through her body language. I held her tighter as she shifted and was straddling my lap. It was an innocent gesture, just to get closer to me (though why she wanted to I still couldn't fathom) and let our connection strengthen. But when the very center of her pressed snugly (and oh so perfectly) onto my straining cock, a dam burst. I growled, an animalistic sound that made Bella gasp and pull away to look at me.

_Take her. Make her yours._

I took the advice of the annoying voice in my head and, before Bella could ask the question I knew was burbling on the edge of her lips, I crashed my mouth to hers with a satisfying grunt. She had frozen against me, but I moved my lips roughly against hers anyway, trying to get her to open to me. When I felt her try to pull away, I went to stealth tactics.

My mouth softened on hers, but my hands gripped her hips tightly, my thumbs stroking along the patch of skin I found between her shirt and those ridiculously short shorts. I gently moved my mouth over hers until she melted back into me and her hands wound into my hair. She tugged lightly, and a groan tore its way up my throat. Bella gasped at the sound and I took advantage of her open mouth. My tongue plunged in, tasting everything that was Bella. I ran my tongue over her teeth and coaxed hers into a dance that left my body on fire and her unconsciously grinding against the pain-in-my-ass erection in my pants.

She was panting and mewling and I couldn't get enough of her. I tore my mouth from hers and ran my lips along her jaw, nipping at her earlobe and down her neck. She tossed her head back in rapture, bringing our lower bodies even closer. Growling deep in my throat, I slid one hand to her ass to control her grinding, moving my hips with hers in glorious friction. My other hand inched its way up her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach before gliding higher to brush the underside of her breasts. Her hips bucked harder at the contact, making me hiss.

"Bella," I growled huskily, "have you ever done this?"

She didn't look at me when she shook her head. I looked up in surprise, seeing her eyes closed tightly in concentration.

"Have you ever been kissed by another guy?"

She shook her head again. "Only you."

With a groan she was on her back and I was on top of her, both hands running up and down her thighs as I grinded into her and bit her neck sharply before sucking on the skin there.

_You need to stop, she isn't ready for this._

The annoying voice in my head needed to shut the hell up, but he had a point. I slowed my movements, grazing my tongue over the bite mark I made in an effort to sooth it. I looked at it for a moment, smirking slightly when I realized I would leave my mark on her.

_Mine._

"Sorry," I whispered, nuzzling her neck softly as she ran her hands lazily through my hair. "I got a little carried away."

I received a weird moan/grunt in return and couldn't help but laugh. I pulled myself away and sat at the edge of her bed, watching her stare at me through half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, she yawned, and then giggled.

_She will kill us, Cullen, if Aro doesn't do it first._

What a way to go, though.

_Touché._

"Sleep," I murmured, shifting so I could kiss her forehead.

She was already out. I climbed through her window again, looking back once to stare at her, before descending into her yard. With my hands in my pockets, I wondered what the hell I was getting myself into. I definitely couldn't kill her. Even the mere thought made me sick to my stomach. With a sigh, I walked out into the night.

_It can't get worse, though. Right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Oh God, what had I done?

I paced my bedroom, searching for signs of the old Bella, for the Bella that didn't let killers make out with her, for the Bella that didn't want to be touched by someone who . . . killed seven people. Eight when he killed his boss, whoever that was.

_And you fell asleep while he was still in the room!_

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. It was morning now, and I was waiting till it was late enough for me to actually drive to school. In my mind, everything replayed on repeat, like some sick video recorder. Edward's mouth on mine, Edward's hands on me, Edward's co . . .

_Stop thinking about it._

I shook my head, feeling disgusted with myself, and yet I couldn't seem to regret doing any of it. I wanted to help Edward and, for some unknown reason, I wanted to erase the look of pain that was on his face when he told me his story. I knew I should tell someone about his whole mess- I mean, my dad was the chief of police- but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to break an already broken man. I had no idea if anything he said was the truth, but I couldn't deny what I had seen in his eyes, the way they pleaded with mine for some warmth, like he wanted me to make the person he once was resurface. And damn it all to hell and back if I wasn't going to try and do just that.

Still, I needed to be careful. I couldn't have anymore lapses in judgment like I had last night. I couldn't afford to get attached both physically and emotionally. I already knew how much I was risking just for talking to him, but his pain, as well as his pleasure, was addictive. My body was telling me to trust him, my heart was telling me this was too dangerous, my head was saying this would never work, and my conscience wouldn't let me leave it alone.

With a bleak sense of determination, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to my truck. Not even the mundane and totally normal drive could calm me. I sat in the parking lot, just staring out the windshield into the perpetually gray sky. I was gripping the steering wheel, even though I had already turned off my engine. I was nervous, on edge, unable to sit still for any length of time. Just when I thought I would call it quits and go back home, I heard a tap at my window.

For a heartbeat, I froze, and I could feel my face drain of color. But when I looked out all I saw was a confused-looking Alice. I sighed loudly and opened my door, offering her a weak smile.

"Bella, as your friend I am supposed to know when something is up." Alice peered up at me through her smoky blue eyes. "And something is up. You know you can talk to me, right?"

I nodded, relaxing slightly at her sincerity.

"I know, Alice. It's just a little complicated." Inside, I laughed at my choice of words. "But I swear I will tell you, just not right now."

"Alright." She still seemed skeptical, but didn't push the issue. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could hang out this weekend. I'm having issues of my own and I just want to relax and forget about it all for a while!"

I thought for a moment, and decided that a little Alice time would do me wonders of good. Plus, it would give me an excuse not to hang out with Edward, if that was even part of his grand plan.

I smiled brightly at her. "Sure. What time do you want me to be over at your house?"

Alice pursed her perfectly-glossed lips. "Just bring your stuff to school Friday and follow me home. I want as much time as possible to do your hair!"

I blanched; Alice only did my hair when we were going somewhere.

"What exactly are we doing this weekend?"

"Oh, silly Bella. There is a new place opening up for teenagers! It's like a club, but they don't do alcoholic drinks. It's called Voltaire!"

I groaned and started walking from the parking lot to go to my first class. I heard Alice swiftly catch up, but didn't bother acknowledging her.

"Bella! Come on, it'll be fun! I will do your makeup and hair and even let you borrow my clothes!"

I stopped and stared at her, exasperated.

"Alice, I always feel uncomfortable when you make me your Barbie doll!" I whined like a petulant child.

Alice stuck her foot out and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Now you listen here, Bella: you haven't talked to me in days, so I think you should just suck it up and let me have my way with you!"

"Whoa there, pixie. I didn't know you liked to scissor!" a boisterous laugh echoed across the school grounds. Emmet, the biggest high schooler I had ever seen, guffawed loudly and walked toward us. I stifled a giggle, glad that Emmet showed up. He was one of my best friends, along with Alice. I tried not to interact with anyone else.

"Shut it, Emmy," Alice grumbled, blushing almost as red as my best.

"I'm just sayin', before you and Jelly over here do something, you gotta tell me so I can get some action!" I frowned at Emmet's use of my nickname."

Out of nowhere, a fist flew out and landed square in Emmet's iron stomach. He grunted loudly and doubled over. I gaped at him, and then looked to the guy who had punched him. Jasper Whitlock stood there, nursing his hand. It probably hurt like a bitch. I had punched Emmet before, and it did more harm to me than it did to him. Blond hair fell into pale eyes, and he looked at Alice once before he turned to the giant he had almost taken to the floor.

"Have a little respect, man," he drawled calmly. Emmet groaned an affirmative.

With one more look back at Alice (who by now was staring with an open mouth at the infamous Jasper Whitlock), he turned and walked into the school building. To say I was surprised by Jasper's behavior was an understatement. While Jasper hung out with Emmet regularly, he hadn't so much as looked our way before today. And the look he gave Alice. . .

"Man, I knew he had a little crush on you, pixie, but I didn't think he would deck me." Emmet straightened, rubbing his stomach and pouting.

Alice blushed again, and her voice came out in a high pitched squeak. "Jasper doesn't like me like that, Emmet. He is just a gentleman."

When Emmet just grinned at her, she squeaked something else, and then ran into school without a glance back at me.

"That was smooth, Emmet," I commented, turning to look at the oaf.

"I am nothing but butter, babe," he joked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

And just like that, I felt like I'd been hit by a brick wall. I froze for the second time today, and didn't move when Emmet started guiding me into school. Instinctively, I looked around until I saw his eyes. I gasped when I found him staring at me, a small smirk plastered on his sinful face. He wore black jeans that hung deliciously on his hips and had paired them with a black button down. The top buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. After I had successfully checked out his body, I looked back to his face to see that his grin had widened. I blushed furiously, looking like Alice had. He winked at me before he turned on his black chucks and walked away.

"Bella?" Emmet's voice interrupted my ogling.

I looked up to find him glaring at Edward's back. I slapped myself mentally in the head. Would it kill you to be subtle, Swan?

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

Emmet looked at me again, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Jelly, be careful if you get involved with Cullen. He doesn't sit right with me. I would rather you not even look at him, and I could kill him for looking at you like he just did, but you're a big girl." Emmet hugged me closer as we walked into the building. "However, I will not get in your way. But I swear, if he even so much as hurts a hair on your head, I will kill him."

With a quick kiss to the top of my head, he left me to go to his class.

Could Emmet take on Edward, who had been killing people longer than Emmet had been fixing cars?

No matter how big Emmet was, I highly doubted it.

The day wore on boringly, and lunch was over and done with in no time. A part of me wanted it all to go a little slower since I would have to see Edward in biology. Then again; I couldn't wait to see him. I wandered over to my class, taking my time and making sure to go in at the last minute. If I could avoid talking to him (like the coward I was), then I would.

I ended up regretting it. Then again, maybe Edward planned it all.

When I walked in, the class looked different. People were in different seats and talking loudly and smiling. I looked, confused, then turned to Mr. Banner.

"Excuse me, sir. Do we have a new seating chart?" I whispered.

Mr. Banner looked up at me and smiled a friendly smile. "We are doing a project for the next month or so, and I have assigned partners." He looked down at his roster, searching for my name. "It seems that you are paired with Mr. Cullen. He is sitting in the back corner of the classroom. You will be sitting next to him for the remainder of the project."

My heart sounded too loud in my ears as I managed a nod to Mr. Banner. Slowly, I trekked to the back of the class, pointedly looking at the ground while doing so. I made sure to advance slowly, never looking up and meeting his gaze. I could feel his stare as I got closer. Swallowing, I sat down mere feet from him rigidly, staring at the front of the classroom. I didn't once look at Edward. I didn't even notice Mr. Banner putting in a video to show the class.

"The project will be of you and your partner's choosing, as long as it has to do with what we have covered so far in class," Mr. Banner spoke, but I was too busy feeling the current of energy that pulsed off Edward and into me to hear it. What was wrong with me?

When the lights turned off I almost groaned at the shift in intensity. It was suddenly very hot.

I don't know how long I spent staring aimlessly at the TV, but when I felt Edward's breath at my ear, I jumped a little.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" his voice whispered. It sounded concerned, and I looked at him to see his eyes boring into mine with a worried expression. I sighed softly, relaxing into his stare.

"Last night. . ." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

Edward's eyes hardened and he leaned away from me. His shift in mood was so sudden I felt a little lost.

"I understand. I won't bug you anymore."

"No, Edward. I don't want that."

I bit my lip, unsure why I had said that. He peered at me quizzically from under his lashes. I sighed and went to move my hair into my face, but his hand came up and stopped me. I gasped quietly at the contact, but pulled away when Edward went to grab a hold of my hand. I didn't think I could handle skin to skin contact at the moment. He didn't argue and just waited for me to explain.

"I don't want you out of my life," I continued carefully, gauging his reaction. He kept his face carefully blank. "But last night was a little much. I don't think that I am . . . ready for that kind of thing."

Edward smiled softly and nodded. I was surprised by his understanding reaction.

"It's okay, Bella. I was out of line," he said softly, but looked at my lips wistfully while he said it.

It was that look that made me respond.

"But I enjoyed it," I reassured him, completely confused as to why I needed to explain this. Seeing him here, now, I didn't think that I could just quit with the . . . kissing? He pulled me in with his tortured expression and his soft smiles; and damn it if I didn't like it. "But it needs to slow down. This is all so new to me. Not just the physical stuff, but everything else. I want to trust you, Edward, but everything you told me last night makes it a little difficult. However, so long as you don't give me a reason to question you, I will try and help you." How was I supposed to help him?

Edward seemed just as confused as me, but didn't comment on my words.

"Okay, Bella. You can set the pace. But . . ." He leaned into me, his breath at my ear again. "I can't promise you that I won't keep trying. You awakened something in me that isn't a killer. I don't want to hurt you, nor would I ever be able to. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I just want to try . . .us." He breathed the last word huskily.

I shivered. Did he just hint at wanting to be my boyfriend? For some reason I couldn't picture taking Edward home to meet Charlie. I was unsure how to respond to his little cryptic comment. Luckily, I didn't have to. The bell rang and Edward was suddenly out of his seat.

"See you sooner than you think," he said to me as he walked out.

Since I was still completely confused, I decided to enjoy the view as he left.

"So you promise that you are coming over this weekend?" Alice asked as I started cooking dinner for Charlie. She always came over after school to steal pop tarts from me.

"Yes, Ali. I said I would and I will."

"Good. I really need to talk to you. Hey, do you know what that whole thing with Jasper was?" Alice's voice was suddenly very small and cute.

I smiled. "Well, I honestly think that he likes you, Alice," I giggled. "I don't think he likes the idea of you being a scissorer!"

Alice laughed loudly. "Bella! That's horrible!"

"You love me."

"Alright, so I will see you tomorrow. I have to go now, though. I have a few things to take care of."

I turned and saw her worrying one of her perfect nails. That was when I noticed it.

"Oh my God, Alice. What did you do to your hand?!"

Her right hand was bruised and swollen. Some of her knuckles had split and it looked painful. Alice just looked at her hand and shrugged.

"Oh, I fell in a pair of my new heels. My hand decided to break my fall though. I didn't even notice the damage until this morning."

I winced, but shrugged off the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well I hope it gets better. Love you."

"Love you too, Belly."

I resumed my cooking as I heard Alice close the door.

I had completely forgotten that a detective was supposed to be coming over in the very near future. . .

Unknown POV

I had some serious revisions to make if I needed my plan to work. Since my father died and left me his assassination business, I hadn't ordered any of the workers to kill anyone. While that had been a start in the right direction, I didn't think that it would be enough. I continued to go to the meetings and made sure to display a tough front so no one would try and start a war and take over, but I needed to make sure that no one would ever think to mess with me. This would take a bit of finesse and the right amount of bullshit. I placed the phone down, tired of making calls. I rubbed my hand slightly, feeling the tenderness of it.

I still had to contact Edward and tell him about Jacob. I still wasn't sure how I was supposed to avoid a confrontation with the cop, but I had to try. Besides, the plans were drafted and now it was time to let Edward in on it.

As well as Aro.

To say I was looking forward to the meeting between the three of us would be a lie. Sighing, I resigned myself to the task of filing out the paper work, looking forward to the weekend. I would finally get a much deserved break.

Too bad I didn't see yet another pile of shit about to land on my plate again. . .


	6. Chapter 6

_EPOV_

I didn't bother going to school for the rest of the week. My grades would probably suffer, but I didn't care. I needed to get away and think. I needed time to just sit back and look at the recent events that had happened these last few days and see where I stood. Aro had wanted me to go on to the next victim after Chloe, but I told him I was too busy. It didn't feel right to continue killing when Bella could see right through me. Lately, a heavy weight seemed to be sitting on my chest, and I didn't know how to get rid of it. It felt like something was burning beneath the surface, beneath all the lies and hate and self-loathing that I have harbored for the past two years.

But that didn't matter right now, not when I was on my bike and supposed to be getting away from it all. Of course, since I couldn't stay away from Bella for more than a few hours, I didn't actually leave Forks. I watched her whenever she stepped out of the school. A few times, she looked to my usual parking space, then sighed and shook her head. She had told me she didn't like it when I left her hanging, but I seriously needed to think about something other than the obvious.

_Yes, like how much you want to know if her breasts are as soft as they look . . ._

I growled at the voice in my head. He had been getting very chatty with me, more than I would like to admit, and I was slowly starting to think that I was going crazy. I didn't know how to shut him up.

_You can't just shut up your own mind, Dickward . . ._

Yeah, thanks for the info.

Out of sheer boredom, I made a complete U-turn and decided to see what my Bella was doing tonight. I thought for a moment, trying to remember the day. Friday. Maybe I could sneak into her bedroom again? I smiled at the thought and sped up, hoping a lone cop didn't try and stop me. I say try because I wouldn't stop even if he started firing bullets at me, which I highly doubted would happen. When I was about two blocks from her house, I pulled over and parked my bike, feeling the start of rain soak into my hair. I walked the rest of the way, but paused at the unfamiliar truck in her driveway. Hers wasn't even at the house. Frowning, I hid behind the neighbor's car as a guy stepped out of the truck, and Chief Swan came out of the house.

"Jacob!" Chief Swan yelled merely. "I was expecting you tomorrow!"

"Yes, well. I wanted to get a jump on this investigation."

My breath caught in my throat as I realized who the man was. He had stepped to the back of the truck, and I could see his tan skin, long dark hair, and ever darting brown eyes. He looked like his father, and I couldn't believe he was here so soon. How old must he have been now? Twenty-five? Aro would be pissed that he was here so soon. Jacob, even when my parents were best friends with his dad, had never wasted time, and I guess he still didn't. When he was my age, he was already training to become a detective, just like Billy, his father. Billy had been killed in action. The more pressing issue, though, was why the hell he was dragging suitcases into my Bella's house?

Shaking my head, I slipped into the shadows, unsure for the first time in two years what the hell was going on. Was Jacob the person that Aro wanted? I had told Aro I knew what he was planning, but that was just to scare him. Was Jacob, my old family friend, the man Aro wanted to kill? As I started my bike once again, I prayed for the first time in years that the answer to those questions was no. Growling softly, I drove off into the setting sun, heading straight to that new club, Voltaire. I seriously needed to blow off some steam.

_Just don't try and plug me into anyone besides Bella, because I will hate you forever._

Great, apparently the voice I thought was in my head was really in my pants. . .

_**EPOV about 2 years before**_

_It was a normal day, filled with normal people, normal events, normal Chicago weather, and normal thoughts. I was on a normal walk home, feeling completely normal. That alone should have tipped me off. It was all too normal._

_"Hey, Eddie," I heard Jacob's voice call from somewhere._

_Startled, I looked up and saw Jacob running out of his dad's house. I hadn't even realized I had already made it onto his street._

_"Hey, Jake. How are you doing?" I asked, shifting a little in order to avoid his gaze when the light in his eyes died slightly._

_"I'm fine. I just got everything packed, and the funeral is all set for Saturday. Are you still coming?"_

_I laughed at that. "Of course I am! My parents wouldn't let me miss it. Besides, you and your dad have been there for my family, and we will be there for you." I paused, still smiling. "Well, we don't hang out much anymore, not since you became a cop and all. But I still think you are pretty cool for an old guy."_

_Jacob laughed and lunged at me, putting me in a choke hold and rubbing my head._

_"Can it, doucheward. You got nothing on my awesomeness. I have been dealing with dead bodies since I was twelve, and I bet you can't stand to see a dead deer."_

_I grimaced and wiggled out of his grip. I hated dead things._

_"I remember when you showed me that dead rabbit and I puked." I fake vomited in Jacob's direction, dodging his hands as they came back out to grab me. Soon, we were chasing each other and laughing, just like we did when we were younger. Well, he was fourteen and I was seven, so I was a little outmatched then._

_"You know, you've gotten faster since the last time we tussled," Jacob commented when we finally stopped horsing around. He walked with me, both of us heading to my house._

_"Hey, I may be fifteen, but I work out now!" I flexed my bicep, showing him the newly formed muscles. Jacob howled in laughter at me, clutching at his stomach._

_Scowling, I pushed him off the curb. That didn't stop him from comparing his caveman muscles with mine, though._

_"But compared to me, you're still a shrimp!"_

_Both of us were laughing now, and soon we were stopped in front of my house. When I finally got the tears out of my eyes, I turned to him._

_"Did you want to come in for a bit? I am sure we have food in the fridge you haven't devoured yet."_

_Jacob snickered, but shook his head._

_"Nah, man. I gotta get some things done at the funeral home. They mixed up the flower arrangements."_

_I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets. Jacob was looking out into the sky seemingly lost in his own world. A part of me wanted to try and take his pain away, but I knew I couldn't. There was nothing I could do to make it better. His dad had been murdered two weeks ago; how someone still laughed after that was a mystery to me._

_"Alright," I nodded as Jacob started to walk away. "Hey!" I called before he could leave completely. Jacob turned, no longer smiling. "I'll be there this weekend. I think I will play the piano, too. I know how much your dad liked that."_

_I saw Jacob's eyes tear up, and he nodded with a sad, grateful smile._

_"Have a good night, Eddie." And then he was gone, and things were about to get far from normal._

_After making sure Jacob got off the street safely, I sighed, adjusting my backpack, and walked up the stone path that led to my house. When I unlocked the door, the first thing that should have sent me running was the smell. I couldn't place it, but it was putrid and sticky. I gagged a little, confused._

_"Mom?" I called, holding my sleeve to my nose. "Dad?"_

_The house was completely silent, and darker than I had seen it in ages. All the curtains were closed, letting in only slivers of faint sunlight. I cautiously walked in, throwing my backpack in the entryway and shutting the door. The air conditioner was running, making everything extremely cold. I felt that if it got any colder, I would be able to see my breath._

_Slowly, I advanced. I treaded carefully, feeling a sort of defeating dread building up in my stomach. I wished Jacob had come in with me. When I turned the corner and entered the kitchen, the sticky, putrid smell grew stronger. Fighting the urge to run, I turned on the lights in order to see the kitchen._

_Then instantly wished I hadn't._

_The first thing I noticed was the blood. It painted the once blue walls in a sinister metallic red and smelled of burned pennies. On the counter was what seemed to be a disfigured pile of meat and a tuft of hair was sticking out of the sink. I gagged, throwing up on the tile floor. I emptied my stomach until all that came up was green stomach acid. The smell of the blood, my puke, and fear welled inside my lungs and tears sprang to my eyes. I was horrified, but I walked on shaking legs to the disfigured pile of meat on the counter anyway._

_I puked again, even though nothing came up._

_Lying on the counter was half of a naked female torso. I saw my mom's necklace hanging gingerly by what was left of the husk. Gently, with trembling hands, I removed the silver trinket, hoping to everything on the planet that this half of a torso wasn't who I thought it was. Turning away from the torso in disgust, I turned to the sink to wash the blood off my mom's necklace._

_And saw my dad's dismembered head sitting patiently in the sink, waiting for me._

_I screamed, throwing my hand to my eyes, getting blood all over my face. I sobbed and ran from the kitchen, unable to process what I was seeing. Suddenly, I tripped and fell on something wet and yielding. I was wedged in between two luke warm things, with liquid seeping into my shirt and jeans. A part of me that was still rational told me to close my eyes and back away, because I didn't want to see what I was lying next to, but I opened my eyes anyway and saw the rest of my mom's body with her head still attached to the half of her neck that was still there. I opened my mouth, and then turned my head to see my dad's torso and legs, but he didn't have any arms._

_I scrambled up, pressing myself into the wall as my parents' blood ran down my body._

_"What are you doing here, son?" a voice questioned from the darkness, and suddenly a man was in front of me with a knife at my throat. I just stood there, looking past him to my parents, unable to respond or get sick anymore._

_"Answer me, kid!"_

_I shook my head, suddenly wanting nothing more than to die and be with my parents. I pressed my body forward into the knife, feeling my own blood mix in with my parents'. But the knife disappeared before I could contemplate finishing what I started. Instead, I felt the essence of a dark chuckle wrap around my body, making me jerk._

_"I think I could use you, my dear boy. Would you like me to spare you?" said the voice._

_I didn't move and, at first, his words made no sense to me. Why would I want to live now? But as the reality of the situation seeped in, I knew the man before me was the cause of all this. Rage, silently building into a force that could wreak havoc on the world, stirred just under the surface. An instinct emerged from the dark crevices of my brain, telling me not to try anything until I knew how to kill this monster. That same part said that I would have to become a monster as well to do it. I nodded finally, and I felt, more than heard, his dark chuckle again._

_"Good. Then I will train you"_

_Yes. Train me. Train me so that I might use what you teach me to kill you._

_I looked up at him, seeing his steely eyes and pale skin and his mouth curved into what I could only assume was a smile._

_Bastard . . ._

_"How are you holding up, Eddie?" Jacob asked me. It had been three months since the murders._

_"Don't call me Eddie, Jacob," I snarled. He called me that. Jacob's hurt face should have made me feel badly, but it didn't._

_"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I am leaving for Seattle in a few days, and I didn't want to leave you hanging." _

_Jacob hesitantly touched my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I no longer felt any good emotion anymore, and his kindness and worry just made it that much more obvious. Besides, he had his new job to worry about and didn't need some old obligation to tie him down. It wasn't like we were always particularly close. We were merely friends because our parents had been friends, so we had become fond of one another despite the difference in age. While I would never intentionally hurt Jacob, the only other person I knew who could help me through this, I had to let him go._

_"I'll be fine," I told him curtly and walked off._

_That was the last time I would see him until he showed up at Bella's._

_I stalked down the street, obliviously moving like some predator. I headed the opposite direction of the foster home, knowing that my new "parents" were supposed to be picking me up in an hour. I just wanted to blow off some steam, and lately only Aro could bring me that._

_"It's nice to see you, Eddie-boy!" Aro called out when I got to his training field._

_I grunted and pulled out my knife, ready to get started._

_Aro was teaching me everything he knew, but today he said he had a surprise for me. When I reached him, he pulled out something from a box next to him and put it on one of the tables he had. It was a rabbit._

_"Kill it, Edward."_

_I paled. My hand started shaking._

_"What?"_

_Aro laughed. "Kill it. If you can't, how can you expect to kill a person?"_

_I turned to him, glaring. "You never said anything about killing people, Aro!"_

_"Tsk, tsk Eddie. What did you think I was training you for?"_

_Aro's eyes glinted with glee and he stepped away from the rabbit. The little bunny looked up at me and smiled a little bunny smile. It had a carrot in its mouth and was cheerily chewing away. I flailed slightly, not knowing what to do. Was I seriously going to let things get this far?_

_I already had my answer when I suddenly raised the knife and slashed down._

_Aro laughed, but I ignored him. I ignored the little gurgling sounds coming from the bunny and simply walked away. I didn't want to train anymore today. Aro had got the best of me, and I was sure from here on out, it would only get worse. When I got to the foster home, I went immediately to the bathroom and cried._

_I cried for my parents, for what I was becoming, for having to leave Jacob's friendship aside because Aro had willed it. I cried for the bunny I had killed and the fact that I would have to do it again to something- or someone- else. And as I cried, I felt myself become hollow, hateful, and disinterested. I knew it was the first step to becoming numb enough to do what I had to do, since I couldn't tell the cops without getting myself and anyone who investigated killed. Then again, I had no intention of living as soon as I was free of that bastard._

_That day, I met my foster parents, who were kind and forgiving, and I knew I didn't deserve them. We moved to Forks, and Aro and I continued training and I continued to become numb._

_Soon, killing would be the only thing I was good for . . ._

**Unknown POV**

The days blurred by, and work was killing me. I ended up having to leave town one night, and Jacob had already called me with the news that he was already here in Forks. He said that he was staying with one of the locals, but I didn't bother asking who.

"Don't worry, man. I got a place. Thanks for the tip, by the way," Jacob had said.

I grunted in response before we had hung up.

I stared out the window of my car, waiting. I didn't want to do this anymore, and I didn't want to have to orchestrate my plan without Edward, but the little bastard was hiding from me. Oh well. I thought. No one can escape me for long. Not even the infamous Edward Cullen.

Tonight, though, I would relax.

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Okay, so I know the chapters took forever to get up ( and I don't know if I put these darn notes in the right spot) but bear with me. I couldn't figure out how to work my new computer ^_^

Anywho.... Hope you like the chapters! There are a lot! Tell me what you think in a review. They honestly help me write faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I didn't think I would be here. Not looking like this. I frowned at my ridiculous reflection and opened my mouth to whine to Alice.

"I look like a prostitute!"

Alice looked over to where I stood in her bathroom. She frowned at me as she fiddled with some sort of lacey, off the shoulder shirt in a cream color that ghosted over her black mini skirt. Of course, she looked abnormally gorgeous. I, however, looked like some whore . . .

"I put you in jeans, Bella. You can't be a prostitute if you're wearing jeans," she stated matter-of-factly, grinning.

My frown deepened as I looked back into the mirror. True, I was in jeans, but they were so low I might as well have been putting my ass on display. Alice had stuck me in a shiny black, strapless top that revealed a good portion of my stomach. She paired it with red platform heels that I was sure would kill me if the damn jeans didn't cut off my blood circulation first. My hair ghosted down my back in elegant spirals, and she had put on mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Despite the fact that I was uncomfortable as all hell, I found myself begrudgingly respectful of Alice's ability to make me look good.

"If you keep staring at yourself in the mirror, Bella, we're going to be late," Alice spun in a graceful movement and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I opened my mouth and gaped at her.

"You're the one who had to change fifty different times!"

Alice merely chuckled at me.

Before I knew it, we were in a ridiculously expensive yellow Porsche and driving like crazy people to some nightclub I didn't even want to go to in the first place. I have never met Alice's parents, but the suckers had to be loaded if she drove things like this on an everyday basis. Alice had the radio cranked up and was singing to Katty Perry. It was something about kissing a girl, which made me laugh. As we got closer to the club, I found that I was growing more excited. I knew I wouldn't be doing any dancing tonight; not while I had these heals on, but I would enjoy the stress free environment Alice always brought when I hung out with her. I missed our little girl nights, but was thankful for Alice not pushing me on why I was so distant.

Shortly after a song of "We Are the Champions" we pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. The front of Voltaire was punk chic, with understated and tasteful lights and two guards flanking either side of the door. As we passed them, they didn't even so much as look at us. I figured they were more for show than actual guarding. We walked out of the chilly night air and into the pounding music filled club. The beat rushed through me and left me breathless.

We found a small table near the back, and Alice chirped something about going to get some drinks. I nodded as I continued to stare, captivated, at the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Some of the things these people could with their bodies were utterly ridiculous! Still, I found myself slightly envious of the undulating bodies and bold, pretty girls dressed in mere straps of cloth.

"Bella! Wow, you clean up nice," a voice yelled over the music, and I turned my head to see Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory standing next to me. Lauren grinned sardonically at me. "You know, for how much of a mouse you are usually. I never knew you could pull off understated slut."

My blood boiled, and I was suddenly extremely self conscious. I fought the urge to squirm and glared at them.

"Yes, as opposed to the corner whore look you have adopted, I think I did pretty well for myself," I had to yell over the music, which sort of ruined my insult.

Lauren stepped forward, her eyes glinting wickedly, when Alice popped out of nowhere and literally _pushed her aside._ When she put our drinks on the table, she turned and smiled brightly at the two blonds.

"It was so nice to see you again. Bye now!" she chirped, then ignored them and sat down.

Jessica and Lauren were frozen for a minute before they huffed and sauntered off. When they were gone, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Alice joined me in my merriment, and soon we were clutching our stomachs and trying to breath.

"I seriously need to borrow some of your confidence, Alice!" I was practically hanging off her in an attempt to remain upright while wiping tears from my eyes. She chuckled at me, looking at me strangely.

"I don't see why you need confidence at all. You look great!" she gestured wildly to my body, grinning like a fool.

I just shook my head, calming down from my laughing high. Alice continued to bounce in her seat, looking at the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Everyone was close together, eyes closed, hands in the air; it made me sigh and think of Edward. Would he be one to go to clubs like this? It didn't seem like it. The guy killed for a living, what did he need nightclubs for?

Thinking about it now, what he was capable of, I had to look away from everyone. I hid behind my hair so Alice wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Whoever hurt Edward deserved to die, that much I was certain of. I quickly wiped the tears away and tapped Alice's shoulder. She turned her beaming face towards me and I suddenly felt bad for basically ignoring her these past days.

"Did you want to go dance?" I asked over the music. Alice looked at me like I had two heads.

"Bella, we don't have to dance if you don't want to," she looked at me sincerely, putting a hand on my arm, "We can just sit here and make people wish we were out there on the floor!"

I shook my head, pushing her out of the booth and dragging her onto the dance floor. I wanted her to have fun, and if that meant I had to dance in these ridiculous heels, damnit, I was going to do it! She laughed at me as I did a lame disco motion with my hands before spinning me around and pulling me against her. I squeaked, but laughed as she tried (unsuccessfully) to teach me to dance. The music pounded around us, my breathing was turning ragged, and my stomach hurt form laughing so much.

"Bella! You're absolutely hopeless!" Alice yelled, rolling her eyes. I just shrugged and grinned. "I'm going to go get our drinks. You stay here!"

I nodded, saluting her grinning face. When she left, I felt a little weird, like someone was watching me. I bounced slightly on my feet, making it look like I was dancing, and looked around the club nervously. It was late enough that it wasn't only teenagers here anymore, and some of the more salacious eyes were causing me to get goose bumps. I gulped, hoping Alice would return soon.

That's when a clammy hand descended on the small of my back.

I yelped and tried to jump away, but the hand hung on tight and dragged me into a rather lumpy body. I felt stagnant breath at my ear and another hand wrap around me.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing dancing alone?" the man who grabbed me groaned, making me sick.

"I'm not alone. My . . . boyfriend will be back any second," I tried to squirm away from him, but he held on tighter. I felt him try and move me against his body, noticing something poking me in the back. I almost puked knowing he was currently dry humping me. "Get off me!"

He laughed, the sound raising my hackles and making me squirm harder. I had to get away from this; before he dragged me somewhere no one would hear me. I was about to let out a blood curdling scream when his hands suddenly left me. I whirled around, my hand flying to my throat as I saw someone holding the guy in the air by his neck. I stared at my savior a moment, instantly noticing his bronze hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Edward growled, dropping the guy to the floor.

The man coughed a couple times, gaining his balance. His sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and he wiped it away with a sneer. Suddenly, his hand was in his back pocket pulling out a knife. I gasped, taking a step back. The guy flicked the knife open and pointed it at Edward, who was just standing there like nothing was wrong.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with, pretty boy," the guy growled over the music. People were now noticing the fight and started circling us. I felt caged, wanting to just get the hell out of here.

"Funny," Edward practically whispered, yet his voice was clearly audible. The cold malice in his tone was a threat in and of itself. "Because _you_ picked the wrong girl to mess with, kid."

The man seemed unimpressed that Edward was clearly the stronger of the two. I almost reached out to grab Edward; the guy had a knife, there was no way Edward could just take that on by himself, but stopped myself as the man lunged. The knife was held out, directly aimed at Edward's throat, but Edward, with a speed and predatorial grace that shocked me, had the guys arm in his. He twisted the knife out of the man's hand and swiftly brought his fist up to connect with the guys ribs.

And that's all it took.

The guy was on the ground, coughing up a sticky liquid. Edward turned, throwing the knife down, and grabbed my arm. He tugged me out of the crowd, leading me to the back of the club. He pushed me against the wall, his hands running over my arms, my face, and my waist.

"Did he hurt you?" he seemed frantic, and when I didn't answer immediately, he growled and turned. I could only assume it was to go back and beat the living hell out of the guy.

I quickly grabbed his arm, my senses finally coming back to me. I breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling myself shake from the rush of adrenaline and seeing what Edward had done. True, I had technically seen him murder someone before (which he hadn't done this time), but that wasn't because he was protecting me. He swooped in like some dark knight and saved me.

_I wonder if he does that often?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the question just burbling to my lips before I could get anything else out.

Edward turned, looking at me strangely.

"What am I doing here?" he repeated my words, "Bella, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

I let go of his arm, looking away and shrugging. "I came here with Alice," I said defensively.

I watched him run a hand through his hair as he looked forlornly at the guy he had beat up. The man was now being forcefully dragged out of the club. Suffice it to say, I was surprised Edward managed to do that much damage with just one hit.

_He is trained to kill people . . ._

"Why isn't she with you then?" Edward growled, looking back at me with those intense green eyes.

As if on cue, Alice decided to show up.

"Bella! Where the hell were you?" I looked over Edward's shoulder to see her flouncing toward us. She slowed as Edward turned around, eying him up and down.

"Sorry, Alice," I quickly explained, stepping forward. "This guy was bugging me and Edward sort of took care of him."

I winced at how that sounded, watching Alice stare at Edward.

"If you had been with her, I probably wouldn't have been needed," Edward commented smoothly. I wiped my head around; shocked that he would say something like that to Alice.

"Well, Cullen, no one asked you to come here," Alice snarked back, putting a hand on her hip.

Wait, Cullen? She was on last name basis with Edward? My head wiped back to Alice.

"It won't happen again," Edward replied smoothly. "Now, with your permission of course, I would like to dance with Bella."

I was going to get whiplash if I kept jerking my head around, but I had to stare at Edward like he had grown an extra appendage. He didn't notice my look because he was too busy sizing up Alice. I knew from experience there wasn't much to size up; she was only 5' 1".

Alice pursed her lips, before nodding in agreement. I groaned inwardly and Edward flashed her a smile, which caught me off guard. I was still trying to process Edward's grin when he turned to me with a sexy smirk and an extended hand. Oh god, my brain was mush now . . .

"Dance with me?"

Overloaded by his sudden playfulness, I could only nod before my rational mind took over.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Yes, it took forever. I am sooooo sorry. There was a death in my family, and I just couldn't write for a while. But I am back! No worries!

So I hope you liked it! Next chapter is a sexy one! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"_Dance with me?"_

_Overloaded by his sudden playfulness, I could only nod before my rational mind took over._

He took my hand, his gaze never leaving mine. I was trying extremely hard not to trip and fall on my ass, but in typical Bella fashion, I almost face planted when we reached the dance floor. Luckily Edward was there to catch me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, trapping me to his body with my back pressed into his chest. At the same moment, a slow, throbbing, sexy song came on over the speakers and reverberated through the two of us. Thought of Alice or any other being ceased to exist as Edward began moving me against him to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, his voice like velvet thunder.

I didn't say anything as we moved our bodies as close as Edward's hands would allow. His hips rotated with mine, bringing me further against him as we danced. His lips found my neck and I leaned my head to the side, resting it against his shoulder. His hands ghosted up and down my sides, grazing my breast with soft teases. His teeth gently took my ear lobe, and my hips, of their own accord, undulated against him.

Edward groaned, tightening his hands around my waist to keep me against him. He breathed in my hair, his breath coasting across my cheek. I felt something hard digging into my ass, and it took me a while to understand that Edward currently had an erection because of me. I smiled wickedly to myself, emboldened by this new discovery. With a confidence that shocked me I lifted one of my hands and twined it into his hair. I tugged gently, feeling the growl rumble through his chest. I used my raised arm as leverage to move against him. His movements had slowed to just simple twitches, his lips trailing along my neck. Whenever I moved the right way, I would be treated with a small bite at the point where my neck met my shoulder.

The music suddenly changed to something carnal, the beat throbbing in time with my pulse. Edward quickly spun my around, making me face him. His eyes raked over my body, slowing to scan my breasts. I heard him whisper something that sounded like 'beautiful' again, but all coherent thought left as he slipped one of his legs in between mine and rubbed it against me.

I gasped for air, but Edwards tongue was suddenly in my mouth, exploring me like he could find the key to heaven between my lips. I felt his cock pressing against my thigh as he forcefully grabbed my hips and gyrated me against him. Both my hands were in his hair, holding on for dear life as white hot flashes of energy rocketed through me. I had never felt so alive, so sexy, and so powerful than I did now. I knew it was all because of him. He made me feel all of those things.

Edward moved his lips from mine, traveling across my cheek and exploring my neck. He kept a strong hold of my hips with his hands, grinding me against his legs. I mewled uncontrolled sounds in his ear, fighting for breath. My hands had made their way to his shoulders, digging my fingers into them to keep me grounded and sane. His teeth nibbled along my neck before his tongue lashed out to smooth his bites. I was going to explode if he didn't stop.

"I'm going to make you cum, Bella," Edward growled in my ear, sounding completely animalistic. "Right here and no one will know."

My nails clawed at his shirt as his words ran through my body and directly to my core. I might have moaned, but I really didn't care at the moment. Edward had complete control of my body, and there was no way in hell I would deny him a thing in this moment. The music changed again, and this time I recognized the song. Closer by Nine Inch Nails blasted out of the speakers, setting my body even further on fire.

That was when Edward started singing the damn chorus in my ear, his voice so much sexier than the singer.

" _I want to fuck you like an animal,  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an animal,  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to god."_

He twisted my body against him, biting down hard on my collar bone.

And I broke.

I screamed, my voice drowning in the music. I threw my head back, my lips parted. Edward kept us together, held me up, and quickly swallowed my cries of release with an animalistic kiss. I clenched around his leg, again and again, completely uncontrolled. When I finally came back down to Earth, Edward was slowly stroking my body, coaxing me away from the dance floor.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," Edward whispered. I felt his still present erection and could guess what I did to him. I brought my hand form his shoulders and gently cupped the bulge in his pants. He hissed, his hands quickly covering mine.

"I might not know what I do, but I can feel it," I breathed in his ear, reveling in his groan.

"We need to get you back to Alice. It's late."

Again, as if on cue, Alice was there. She had my coat in her hand. I frowned. I didn't want to leave yet, not now that I had Edward here.

"Bella, it's almost midnight," Alice looked at Edward disapprovingly, "We need to get home."

Reluctantly, I peeled myself away from Edward. I grabbed my coat from Alice, looking at her sheepishly, before turning back to Edward.

But he was gone.

Startled, I wiped my head around, trying to catch a glimpse of him, but he had left. With a confused sigh, I followed Alice out of the club and we headed back to her house.

"Oh my God!" Alice was bouncing on her massive purple bed, looking at me like I was some sort of rock star. I groaned, keeping my head smooshed in her pillow. I still couldn't believe I actually had an orgasm . . . induced by Edward . . . in public.

_And then I groped him!_

"Bella, _Edward Cullen_ just danced with you!" Alice exclaimed needlessly. I snorted. _He did a helluvalot more than dance, sweet cheeks._

"Thanks Alice. I know. I rock."

"But it was _Edward Cullen! _Residential bad boy, second hottest guy at Forks High School? Ringing a bell here?"

I frowned, not that she could tell since my face was in a feather filled sack. And why did she keep saying Edward's name like it was italicized?

"What do you mean second hottest?" an awkward silence followed my comment. Confused, I lifted my head to see her staring sheepishly at her mattress.

"Jasper is cuter, in my opinion," she murmured softly.

I chuckled. "Why don't you just jump him already?"

And thus began a long a tiring speech dedicated to one Jasper Whitlock.

_Well, now I have a tool to get her off my back . . ._

**Unknown POV**

Sleeping was futile. My relaxing weekend had slowly gone down the toilet the minute I got a text from Jacob.

_I'm in Forks, but I don't want your help. This is my case; I will take care of it._

Yeah, because Jacob Black could take care of anything on his own. _Total bullshit. _This meant that I would now have to trick him into a meeting with Edward and me. Oh, and I never got the chance to actually tell Edward that he would be a part of a meeting in the first place.

_Fuck my life . . ._

Sighing, I tossed the covers off my body and headed to the balcony that was connected to my room. I swung the double doors open, freezing when I noticed a form sitting on one of my patio chairs.

"It's nice to see you again," Aro's voice floated from the chair, giving me goose bumps. How the fuck did he know I was here?"

"Hello, Aro," I greeted casually, quickly closing the door and stepping to the railing. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do I need a motive to come see the person who helped me train Edward?" Aro laughed jovially, the sound much more threatening to me than if he had shoved a knife against my throat.

"I didn't train shit and you know it," my voice was low, controlled, but the anger and malice were unmistakable.

"Oh, really?" Aro stood, stalking over to my side. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be able to kill. In case you forgot, it was _you_ who helped to numb him against his overly kind conscience."

My hands were shaking from anger, but I knew he was right. While my only intention was to help him survive, I was part of the reason Edward became what he was. But it didn't matter, not now. Not anymore.

"I am going to ask you to leave, Aro."

He merely laughed at me, his cold eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Me go? Maybe you are the one who should leave. After all, you're the one running an assassination business that doesn't assassinate. Not to mention you are just a child playing in an adult world." Aro grinned at me, shaking his head. I wanted nothing more than to punch him, but I knew he was only bating me.

"Leave, Aro," I demanded again.

Suddenly, his breath was at my ear, his voice chilling me to the bone.

"I am on a whole different level than you. Always know that, and always be wary in matters concerning me." Then, in a flurry of clothes, he was gone.

_Yep. The weekend just went to shit . . ._

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_**

So people are making this story a part of their favorites and putting it on their alert lists, but why do you not review? Is it bad?

Remember, more reviews = faster chapters! If I get fifteen reviews by wednesday, I will put up TWO CHAPTERS thursday! ^_^


End file.
